


I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great Campfire

by merdel11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Campfire, Campfires, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Suuuper Short, cuuute, nico sleeps in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Nico just wants to sleep for the rest of eternity. Will drags him to the campfire anyways.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title sucks. I am well aware. I thought it was funny.

**I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great Epic Campfire**

Will pounded on Nico’s door. “C’mon Nico, are you ready yet? You said that you’d be ready by the time dinner was done and guess what? Dinner's done!” 

Nico rolled his eyes from the other side of the cabin door. He slipped his black Camp Half-Blood hoody over his head and shuffled into his shoes sluggishly. He had just gotten back from a week-long Camp Jupiter visit and he was exhausted. His limbs felt like lead and his head was clouded with sleep. Though Nico’s stamina was improving, shadow traveling from California to New York was still tiring. He returned just as the dinner bell was ringing, decided to skip it, found Will on his way to his cabin—who forced him to promise to go with him to the campfire--and then promptly fell asleep once his head hit the pillow. Nico scrubbed the sleep from his eyes. Dinner was too short. 

More dramatic than strictly necessary, Nico swung open his door and slammed it behind him. “You called?” he said. 

Will huffed. He wore his usual cargo shorts and camp tee. “Yeah, ten hours ago. You ready?” 

Nico spread his arms. “What do you think?” 

Will just grabbed Nico’s hand and started leading him down Cabin 13’s stairs and towards the firepit. 

Even from across, you could see the fire shining bright tonight. It was a dazzling, happy, yellow, blazing with life and excitement. Campers around it were singing the jolly tune of ‘ _I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa_ ’. Like usual, Austin and some other new Apollo kids were leading, strumming their guitars and fingering their saxophones in earnest. The benches around the fire were packed full, all campers squished together like a nice, meaty sandwich. Thankfully, Lou and Cecil saved a seat for Nico and Will on one of the front benches, otherwise they would’ve had to find an open seat on the ground. 

The two maneuvered their way around the fire to their friends and sat ungracefully onto the wooden benches. Cecil grinned at Nico and Will, waving his hand at them, and turned his attention back to the Apollo kids leading. 

Lou leaned over to whisper to the both of them just as Austin started the next song. “What took you guys so long?” 

Will leaned closer to Lou as well. “Nico decided to take a nap that lasted longer than he was supposed to,” he whispered conspiringly back. 

Nico playfully shoved Will. “Shut up.” The other only grinned. By the end of the night, Nico’s head was lulled onto Will’s shoulder, dead asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaanyways, I hope you've enjoyed! Be prepared, you're probably getting some actual Merlin content soon that isn't a year old. How's that for a change?
> 
> See y'all later! Have a good day! <3


End file.
